Sin pudor
by Gotaru
Summary: Su devoción desmesurada y la obligación de ocultar lo que siente nada más que perdición le han significado. Para Edward, ya no hay manera de arruinarse más, ya no hay cómo caer más en la oscuridad: amar a Alphonse de esta forma fue la estocada final a su cordura. Roy x Alphonse / Elricest NO correspondido. One-shot!


**Disclaimer : **Hiromu Arakawa posee a **Fullmetal Alchemist** en sus manos.

* * *

 **Sin pudor**

―cuando el alma agoniza a espaldas de otros―

* * *

 **x x x**

* * *

 _«En la fantasía se debe quedar»._

 **(Schala S,** _ **Obscenidad**_ **)**

* * *

Las baldosas blancas con desperdigados diseños rojos que cubrían las paredes del baño eran su mundo. Debían serlo, _tendrían_ que serlo: Edward Elric se aseguraría de ello. Concentraría su atención en lo que fuera que existiese a su alrededor para así olvidar, aunque sea por unos instantes, que en la realidad el verdadero centro de su universo ya no era suyo. El ser cuyo corazón agoniza _siempre_ inventará manías con las que evadir la desesperación absoluta.

 _Él nunca ha sido tuyo_ , se reprende a sí mismo con la acostumbrada amargura, culpabilidad y repudio ―contra sí mismo y nadie más― de siempre, de toda la vida.

 _Nunca lo será_.

De implacable ceño fruncido a ojos dorados inundados de lágrimas: el ex-alquimista de Acero permite que en su rostro se refleje toda la demacración que la situación le ha estado causando. Sólo se otorga a sí mismo ese lujo cuando es la soledad quien lo acompaña.

Y es que ya no puede más, y es que ya no lo soporta.

Amar a Alphonse de _ésta_ forma lo estaba matando.

¡Ah, Alphonse…! Al: su todo mismo encarnado en otra piel.

En la tempestad del mayor error que había cometido en su vida, suceso que fue, es y sería la prueba irrefutable de su blasfemar egocentrista contra los mandatos de Dios y lo inevitable y la mortalidad humana, Alphonse se convirtió en sinónimo de salvación; en la _única_ maldita razón para seguir adelante, con las mil y un pérdidas a cuestas. Alphonse era la prueba absoluta de su existencia. Alphonse era la parte adorada y favorita, la más indispensable de su ser; tal era la inmensidad del pedestal en el que su hermano menor descansaba. ¿Cómo es que algo tan divino, tan _demasiado_ le pudo haber sido dado en la vida? A _él_ , que **nada** por sus innumerables pecados ―una lista negra que con el tiempo sólo crecía con monstruosidad― se merecía.

Alphonse, por otra parte, carecía en su totalidad de defectos, de manchas y pecados, de todo aquello en él que no fuese excesivamente maravilloso y resplandeciente y etéreo. Ante sus ojos y los del resto de la humanidad, su hermano era un ser perfecto.

La intensidad de su adoración por Al apuntaba a otro extremo desde hace tanto que a su mente, agrietada y descompuesta por el dolor, le resulta imposible calcular el momento exacto de deformación.

Vehemencia negra y pútrida y demencial: tan asquerosa como verdadera, como era _inevitable_.

A Edward, por supuesto, no le pasa desapercibida la ironía que rodea al asunto como niebla espesa: la sangre que los unía también condenaba cualquier tipo de acercamiento, carente de fraternidad, que él pudiera anhelar.

Por supuesto, _eso_ y el hecho de que… Alphonse amaba a alguien más.

Risas llegan hasta su lugar-escondite en el baño. La voz que las profiere, para Edward, parece provenir de arriba de sus mortales cabezas: es celestial, melódica. Es la misma que, en falsos sueños rojos, le susurra al oído palabras que esos ansiados labios jamás le dirán. No a _él_.

Alphonse se encontraba en la acogedora sala de estar del pequeño departamento de su hermano, y lo último que los ojos dorados de Edward vieron antes de escabullirse ―cobardemente― hacia al baño, fue la mano de Alphonse enlazada con la de Roy- _hijo-de-puta_ -Mustang, unidas ambas por debajo de la mesa en que los tres tomaban café.

Al, de entre muchas otras cualidades, poseía en su alma el don de la misericordia: conocía demasiado bien el disgusto que su hermano mayor sentía por su ex-superior desde el inicio mismo del Tiempo y de la creación, por lo que evitaba restregarle en la cara su relación con el mismo: mas Al no tenía por qué privarse de ello completamente, ¿verdad? Ninguno de los dos: esa era la realidad.

Después de todo, nada de malo había en hacerlo.

Después de todo, _se amaban_.

― ¿Te sientes bien, Hermano? ―había preguntado momentos antes de la huida, suavemente, Alphonse.

―Cla-Claro, Al… ―había respondido lo que de él quedaba, esbozando una sonrisa de falsedad, pálido, y oscilando sobre un abismo con nombre y piel. La sangre comenzaba a desbordársele del alma a través de heridas pasadas.

Alphonse, ceño fruncido y en lo absoluto convencido por aquella respuesta ya que, después de todo, se trataba de su otra mitad, de la única sangre familiar y conocida que le quedaba en esta vida, intercambió una mirada tan fugaz y discreta e íntima con Roy que bien pudo ser imaginaria: y Edward descubrió que aumentar su agarre de las costuras del sofá resultaría de extrema importancia, o de lo contrario terminaría por inclinarse para ahorcar al bastardo que se lo había quitado todo. Al, entonces, abrió la boca para insistir y Edward comprendió que sólo le quedaba una oportunidad.

―A… Ahora regreso, chicos.

La réplica tan abrupta, tan atípica ―tan _impropia_ ― que recibió de su hermano mayor impidió a Alphonse indagar, afortunadamente. Inclusive la oscura mirada de Mustang siguió a Edward durante su huida (que la pareja ignoraba por completo que era tal), sintiéndose éste francamente intrigado, confuso, preocupado incluso. Edward, por supuesto, no atestiguo dicha ojeada que su comportamiento suscitó: así como también se perdió la forma en que la mano de Roy, aquella que no estaba sosteniendo la de Alphonse, trazó una caricia tierna en su suave mejilla para después subir y acomodar un par de cabellos dorados detrás de su oreja derecha. Un intento de consuelo ante la preocupación que él sabía, se debió haber instalado con fuerza en el corazón de Al.

Mustang juró que la sonrisa de agradecimiento que Alphonse le dedicó, en respuesta, fue capaz de iluminar toda la totalidad de la habitación.

…

¡CON UN CARAJO!

¡Ellos llevaban viviendo juntos tres meses, una semana y dos días _exactos_! (de los cuales Edward, en definitiva, _no_ llevaba la cuenta).

Ese maldito bastardo de Mustang debía conocer de memoria, cual dibujo abstracto de evocación del fuego, el cuerpo de Alphonse, adorándolo y perdiéndose en él cada vez. Ese maldito bastardo debía ser adicto al néctar de los pétalos que eran sus labios. Ese maldito bastardo debía tener memorizada la tonalidad de su piel de ángel en aquellos sitios que desconocían caricia alguna del Sol, el jadear exquisito y agonizante de su voz, el refulgir llameante de la pasión dentro de sus ojos de oro gentil y la forma en que su espalda se arqueaba, seguramente formando una curva divina, cuando Alphonse deliraba al alcanzar la cumbre máxima a la que sólo dos almas, fundidas éstas en el latir unísono de sus sexos y amor, son capaces de llegar.

Ese _bastardo_ debía… él…, Roy, Alphonse… _¡Ellos…!_

Seguir pintando conjeturas sensuales con su mente es un suicidio en vida. Ed sabe esto, mas no puede ― _¿no quiere?_ ― parar.

Y Alphonse ―encantador, infinito, perfecto― ríe como una canción y conversa apaciblemente con el hombre al que su corazón pertenecía a tan sólo dos habitaciones de distancia.

Ja, era curioso: con la realidad deformada por la locura de su amor, y cerrando los ojos, y _dejándose llevar_ , Edward casi jura estar...

El ardor y el pinchazo agudo y demoledor que repentinamente experimenta, sacudiéndole de los pies a la cabeza, son el presagio de su locura.

Es su mano la que sella la autenticidad de su sentir con cada una de las acciones, manchadas éstas de la más punzante desesperación, que ejecuta: desabrochando su cinturón, abriendo su bragueta, bajando sus pantalones hasta las rodillas, liberándose al deshacerse de la ropa interior y tomándose a sí mismo con una mano fría, Alphonse pareció por fin anular el mundo a su alrededor.

Qué patético era él. Qué insoportable era el _calor_ que asfixiaba su cuerpo, así como la aflicción en su corazón.

Cuánto bien le hacía engañarse y pensar que esa mano era no la suya, sino la de su hermano menor.

Se inicia entonces un compás, que, para ojos ajenos, sin dudas resultaría poco grato de visualizar debido a su propia naturaleza perversa: Al ríe a la lejanía, y la mano se viola; Al le habla a Roy con la dulzura acostumbrada, y la mano se viola; un Al que no es Al en realidad se pinta con exquisitez explícita bajo unos párpados enfermos de una mente enferma y la mano, así, se viola _más_ que nunca… Y se deviene la consumación solitaria.

Y la mano que no está ocupada realizando una tarea vulgar y con tintes de pecado y liberación se comprime violentamente contra los labios de Edward, sofocando y dando muerte a un grito de éxtasis del que nadie debe conocer jamás su penosa existencia.

Cuando todo ha acabado ―todo lo que nunca estuvo ocurriendo en primer lugar―, la mente todavía nublada de Edward sólo es vagamente consciente de dos cosas: el líquido caliente, blanquecino ―acusador y erótico y repugnante. _Vergonzoso_ ― en su mano maldita y el sonido semejante a un disparo que brota de su corazón al quebrarse éste en miles de pedazos, que juntos o separados, no sobrevivirán toda una vida de abstinencia de Alphonse. Jamás.

El sonido de su respiración ajetreada: lo único que perfora a través del silencio que reina en su mundo.

Una certeza clavada latente y ardiente en su pecho le dice que nada más le ha quedado. La salvación se ha esfumado en el aire.

Ya no puede más, no.

* * *

 **( ~ ~ ~ )**

* * *

 **Nota de autor : **¡Hola, GRACIAS INFINITAS por llegar hasta acá! :') Mil perdones si la historia resultó excesiva o ridícula para ustedes; gracias una vez más si la soportaron.

Y bien, ¿qué puedo decir luego de semejante relato? Realmente espero no haber incomodado demasiado a nadie con todo lo que pasó arriba; soy consciente de las dos cuestiones aquí presentes que no son nada digeribles de leer y pido mil perdones si esta no era la lectura que buscaban o esperaban. Mi intención no fue (ni será jamás) retratar nada de lo escrito de manera positiva: no hay nada que idealizar o romantizar acá, nada a lo que agregarle falsa brillantina rosa que pueda embellecerlo, y la propia mente de Edward se va deteriorando por su pobre incapacidad de ver las cosas como son en realidad; porque las mira como las siente. Ésto en sí mismo es una consecuencia; la demoledora culpa y asco nacidas de lo que siente por Alphonse lo destrozan, lo deforman desde la raíz humana. Ya desde ahí vamos en picada, en dirección hacia a un algo sin reparo. Fui yo la que quise tantear éstos límites y ver hasta dónde podía llegar, y qué podía hacer Edward en ese estado. Y por todos los Dioses de la Destrucción, ¡cuánto dolor hay acá! Dolor y oscuridad y desesperación, _vergüenza_ pura y mundana: cero pudor (sí, de ese pensamiento fue que saque el nombre. XD Recibo sus muecas de desagrado con la cabeza baja. XDDD)

Me di cuenta, en el medio de ese espantoso momento en el baño, de la verdadera inmensidad del vacío que Edward experimenta y me fue inevitable no vibrar con él en aflicción absoluta. Me fue inevitable, también, el llevarme una mano al pecho para no derramarme entera. Me debo disculpar con Edward más que con cualquiera.

Por otra parte, este niño es un personaje como pocos (digno hijo de Hohenheim, que para mi es EL personaje de todo FMA. n.n); vos agarrás a Edward pensando en escribir con o para él lo que sea que tengas en la mente, pero en la realidad del momento acaba siendo _él_ quien toma posesión de tu mano (sin preguntártelo antes, por supuesto) y te acaba llevando arrastrado durante el viaje de la expresión artística, a su característica velocidad que no espera por nada ni nadie: él va marcando su propio paso, tal es la maldita fuerza de su carácter y presencia en el texto. LO JURO. Edward es fogosidad absoluta. Les juro que él lo traspasa todo, que llega a vos con pasmosa facilidad. Disfruté inmensamente de escribir esto, sí... Lo hice en verdad. :')

Sobre Roy y Alphonse teniendo una relación, nada: los AMO excesivamente a los dos, juntos y de la mano por el mundo ( _¡me salió rima! XD_ ). Ellos son mi perdición y mi hogar. A decir verdad, ellos fueron lo que más natural me resultó del relato.

Y algo importantísimo para cerrar: **Schala** , si de casualidad te encontrás por acá tené la certeza absoluta de que esto es para VOS, mi hermosa. :') También va para ese Trunks enfermizo y obsesivo y loco, ese que delante del espejo no hará más que anhelar a su musa dorada durante toda la eternidad. Es tal cual te dije aquella vez: ¡esto te pertenece a vos por ser un homenaje a **_Obscenidad_**! Perdona que sea tan imperfecto e incómodo y bobo, seguramente, sin dudas nada digno de lo que vos hayas hecho ni podás hacer en el brillante camino de tu futuro, pero no tenés idea de con cuánto amor te lo obsequió. Y te quiero. :')

A todos, gracias si es que leyeron.

Nada más: esto es todo por mi parte, gente. n.n Les agradezco CON TODO EL CORAZÓN que lean, no puedo ni podré con tamaño honor. :')

 **¡Nos leemos y cuídense, por favor!**


End file.
